The present invention relates to a sheet processing device wherein sheets may be deposited in a staggered configuration relative to one another, which comprises a paper path, a first and second sheet edge guide fitted substantially parallel to one another in the feed-through direction, and a transportation device arranged to convey a sheet through the paper path in the feed-through direction and the lateral direction. The present invention also relates to a post-processing station comprising a sheet processing device of this kind.
A sheet registering device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,759. This known device comprises a movable registration panel onto which a sheet is conveyed by a transportation device during operation, which conveys the sheet in both the feed-through direction and the lateral direction. When a sheet is to be registered in another configuration, the registration panel is conveyed to the new required configuration. A disadvantage of a device of this kind is the setting time required to convey the registration panel from the first configuration to a second configuration. The registration panel must remain stationary until the sheet has reached the exit point, whereas a new sheet cannot be conveyed against the registration panel until the registration panel has adopted a second configuration. As a result, productivity is lost at the level of the sheet processing device. A second disadvantage of a device of this kind is its limited reliability. As the device includes a movable registration panel, errors may occur in the movement or the accuracy of the movement during operation. This may, for example, result in a sheet jamming under the movable panel or in sheets aligning incorrectly relative to one another.